EarthBound 64:The Original Story Prologue Episode II
by lukaszrygal
Summary: Chapter 2 Baby Drago:Roar...(please help me) Paula:PK Beam,PK Dark...it's not working. donuts:It's very dangerous n before Porky will see you. Porky:Oh there you are! Porky:It seems Ultimate Chimera is ready.Farewell Paula Polestar. Porky:I almost forgot my pet is almost hungry.What


Chapter 2

Baby Drago:Roar...(please help me)

Paula:PK Beam,PK Dark...it's not working.

:It's very dangerous before Porky will see you.

Porky:Oh there you are!

Porky:It seems Ultimate Chimera is Paula Polestar.

Porky:I almost forgot my pet is almost about this infant which is property of Osohe Castle King.

Pigmask:Stay way back of my daughter!PK Starstorm!

Pigmask removed his mask.

Everybody was shocked.

Porky:How did you survive?You dumbass?

King Poo:I used my Taichi though to keep save my body after falling Brainshock.

Porky:What you've done to my Time Disorter?Did you know what you have done?

Timeline will terminate establish whole island valley(4 minutes left)

Poo:Nirvana and Paula give me a hand...quickly!

Paula:Where's Ness?!

Poo used PK Teleport to get cross straight way before lab gonna explode.

Porky:Soon you will be mine!It's time for Giegue Chimera Dragon Body Operation.

Meanwhile Ness and her daughter Amber including Flint gets back to Twoson.

Amber:Daddy where's mummy?

Ness:I don't know should be awhile here.

Paula's Parents:Where's our daughter?Don't you even realize you are responsible to her?!

Suddenly Paula appear from teleporter trying to grab one big tree.

Paula:Nessss!Please help me!?

Ness's cohorts:Will going to save you!

Mysterious vortex suck her up to further timeline dimension.

Ness(Alec):Amber stay here at Polestar school with Flint,ok?I'm count on you Flint.

Amber:But dad...

Ness:Do what I said?!

Ness use his PK Teleport at the moment.

Ness:What the heck is going on?!

Pockey:Oh 't it my old neighbor Ness?!What do you say if I kill you and marry that cute adorable lady?

Ness:Leave her alone Pockey she doesn't do anything to you!

Pockey:Give me Hummingbird Egg right now!

Ness:Here you are.

Pockey:It was that hard?Anyway someone have to stop time dust before island gonna blow up.

Paula's Parents:Let us do it!

Paula:Mum,dad are you crazy!?

Paula's Parents:Trust needs care of your family Paula...take care of your husband.

And then old couple enter to Porky Lab!

Ness:Paula help me!

Paula:I'm on my ,Dr. Andonuts and Jeff joins the battle.

After long exhausting battle with Chimera Dragon and King P. heroes stopped fighting.

Poo:Take our daughter to Osohe Castle.

Nirvana:But..what about you?

Poo:I'll be fine.

Porky:Fun isn't over, Stormpunch!Let's play game named Jurassic Pork.

Poo:NNNNNOOOOOO!

Porky:It's time for breakfast.

Nirvana:Magypsies take her from me.

Magypsies:But why?

Nirvana:Because I love my child and I won't let her die!

Magypsies:But your highness we hate children.

Nirvana:DO WHAT I SAID!

Magypsies:Yes of course my queen.

Unfortunately Poo ain't help her wife she was chopped by giant dragon.

Poo's wife:You have...to kill this monster...you're King of Osohe..full...thill your...des..tiny.

Nirvana's husband:Please stay alive within me.

She passed away her spirit outside this body.

King of Osohe Castle:I will avenge you STARSTOOOORM!

After monster suffering mortal damage he was chopped too.

Paula:Ness...Ness...please wake up.

Ness:Huh what's happening.?

Paula:I'm glad too see you again.

Jeff:What Porky done to you?!Tony you looking so creepy.

Ionia:I'll explain you later Blondie Jeffy-poo.

Jeff:Yuck don't call me like.

Ionia:PK LOVE!

Porky:You asshole magic transvestite you gonna pay me for this PK ROCKIN'!

Magypsies:PK COUNTER!

Magypsies:You two save yourselves!

Jeff and Lloyd Andonuts:We fixed Pockey's Time don't recommend it will work instead insatiable of machine time teleport.

Porky:No way!PK BEAM!PK FLASH!

Awhile during Time travel both heroes lose temper and crushing Monotoly building only Ness Alec Polestar Paula's parents sacred they 's Leader a.k.a Jeff Andonuts mysteriously hope he's return in more wiser role play as third party character...

...It seems he will back soon as Leader of the Ark Raiders destination to Nowhere Islands...to remember his personality he will need help of Mole Crickets.

As for Kumatora Princess of Osohe Castle she will be raised by odd people called fate decided Magic Needlless is way to keep these male people alive.

According to Timeline Corruption 200 years later survivors from "Worlds'' will live once another time with new citizens of Tazmily we know Flint and Aber Hinawa Polestar get married and after that two twin brothers was born named Claus and Lucas.


End file.
